


a stolen kiss

by ironccap



Category: La casa de papel | Money Heist (TV)
Genre: Accidental Kissing, First Dates, Fluff, M/M, Martín gets robbed, by Andrés, that's basically it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:07:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24236278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ironccap/pseuds/ironccap
Summary: wouldn't it be the perfect crimeif i stole your heartand you stole mine?(also known as the 'stolen mango fic', thanks to a certain group chat.)
Relationships: Berlin | Andrés de Fonollosa/Palermo | Martín Berrote
Comments: 27
Kudos: 91





	a stolen kiss

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mikethelipe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikethelipe/gifts).



> special thanks to my beta [lina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/maleclipse/pseuds/maleclipse), I love you. (If you haven't yet, go check out her la casa de papel/the hunger games berlermo fic [where we come alive](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23791339/chapters/57154750))
> 
> another special thanks to [mike](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikethelipe/pseuds/mikethelipe), this one is for you, I love you!
> 
> please also go check out mike's new work called ["friends"](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24199762/chapters/58291846), it's so soft!
> 
> enjoy!

So imagine the following; a normal Friday evening, half-past five. In half an hour, Martín could finally close the store and go home. He was looking forward to it. The day had seemed to stretch out for an eternity and he was just so tired. He longed to lay on his bed, read a bit, drink some wine and then just go to bed early.

He was busy in the back of the store, with tidying up some stuff and storing some boxes, when he heard the store bell ring, signaling that a customer had entered the shop. Martin sighed, looking at his watch. Why couldn’t customers come into the store earlier? It always bothered him. 

“I’m coming,” he yelled from the back of the store, stacking away the last of the boxes. Then, he closed the door to the storeroom and walked up to the cash register. 

“I’m sorry, but we are closing so-,” he said, his voice catching in his throat when he finally reached the counter. He immediately stopped talking, being transfixed as he took in the sight in front of him.

Before him stood a tall man, wearing a mask that covered his mouth and eyes. He looked as if he’d just stepped out of a model shoot, his black hair neatly combed to the side. 

The concerning thing, however, was the fact that the man was holding a gun in his right hand, ready to raise it.

“Give me the content of the safe, _now_!” the man yelled. His right hand shot up to Martín’s collar, pulling his upper body almost entirely over the counter. 

Martin was now facing the other man, his heart going crazy and the adrenaline rushing through his veins. His brain hadn’t quite caught up with the situation yet.

And maybe that, him not being able to process the entirety of what was happening here, was the only somewhat logical explanation that could be offered for Martín’s reaction only seconds later. Without really knowing what he was doing, he mirrored the movement of the other man. He grabbed him by the collar and pulled off his face mask. 

Not even a second later, he connected their lips in a hard, close-mouthed kiss. 

In Martín's mind, various alarm bells were going off. What was he doing? Why was he doing this? He was being robbed at gunpoint, and his first instinct was _kissing_ his attacker? That was his reaction to such a dangerous situation?

He was about to let the man go, ready to just give him all the money that was currently in the store and then call the police, when he felt something that made his current situation even stranger. 

He felt the other man part his lips slightly, kissing him back. The strong grip with which he had been holding his collar, disappeared. He dropped his one hand, the other one curling around Martín’s neck instead. 

Somewhere in the back of his mind, Martín registered hearing the door of the store go open again, and he noticed a person stepping inside, calling someone’s - the robber’s? - name, and eventually close the door again. But he couldn’t react to that, he was too caught up in other things.

Martín felt the other man’s tongue poke at his bottom lip, and allowed him entrance. In a glimpse, he was completely mesmerized by what was happening and he had entirely forgotten about the fact that he was in the most bizarre situation ever. After another few seconds – that could’ve easily been minutes - of kissing the man back, they finally parted.

Martín looked at the robber, a million thoughts racing through his head. He didn’t know what to do, or what to say. The only thing he did was stare. 

The other man looked at him, smirking, but a slight blush tinting his cheeks.

“Is this usually what you do when you’re getting robbed at gunpoint?” he said, a cheeky grin now on his face. 

“I can’t give a proper answer to that, you see, because,” Martín said, now a bit annoyed, “I usually don’t _get_ robbed at gunpoint.”

The other man laughed at that, looking Martín up and down. It made him rather uncomfortable.

“Fair enough,” he answered. 

Martín didn’t know what to do now. He was supposed to do something, call the police, or scream for help. The only thing he did, however, was staring at the lips of the man he had just kissed. 

“I’d like to apologise,” the other man said, after a few seconds, eyeing Martín’s hands.

“For being a thief?” Martín answered sarcastically

“No,” the other man said, “that’s what I do. I want to apologise for scaring you”

It was only at that moment that Martín realised his hands were shaking uncontrollably. He might not have shown it on the outside, but he was going through a rollercoaster of emotions, and currently, he was becoming painfully aware again of the fact that he was face to face with a robber.

Martín didn’t respond, so the other man just continued talking. “I mean it. I do these robberies and I have my reasons. I just don’t really think about the consequences, sorry.”

Martin blinked. His day just kept getting stranger, it seemed. “It’s fine,” he answered, because what else was he supposed to say, really? 

“I’m sorry too, for kissing you,” he added.

The robber laughed. “It’s fine. Actually, I didn’t mind it at all,” he said, winking. Martín could feel his cheeks heating up.

“My name is Andrés, by the way,” he said, outstretching his hand. Martín hesitated a bit before taking it. 

“I’m Martín,” he said. He noticed his hands had calmed down enough.

“Nice to meet you, Martín,” Andrés said. 

Martin just smiled at that, before remembering once again that Andrés had come here to rob the place. He opened the cash register, ready to take out all the money to give to Andrés, because as much as he was actually starting to get at ease here, he was still in the middle of a robbery, and Andrés had a gun.

“What are you doing?” He got ripped out of his thoughts by Andrés’ voice, which was quite close to him now.

“Getting you the money, like you said before we, uh, y’know,” Martín said. This earned him another chuckle from Andrés. 

“I’ve changed my mind, I’m not robbing a store today, I think” Andrés answered. Martín just stared at him, raising his eyebrows. This man was truly something else. 

“You’re.. not?” he asked.

“No, I’m not. On one condition…” he trailed off, suddenly standing way too close to Martín.

“What is it?” Martín said, eyeing Andrés.

“You going on a date with me,” Andrés answered, locking eyes with Martín. He came off as confident when he spoke up, but Martín could see a trace of uncertainty in his eyes. 

Martín just laughed at that, it was ridiculous. He was fully convinced he was in a weird dream now, there wasn’t any other explanation. 

“I’m serious,” Andrés said, coming closer to Martín, whispering into his ear, “that kiss, left me craving for more.”

Martín shivered at that. As strange as it sounded, he had also loved every single second of that kiss, with this total stranger.

"Fine," Martín stated, suddenly feeling confident, "but you better not pickpocket me or anything."

Andrés looked amused at that. "I won't, I promise," he said. He took a piece of paper from the counter, scribbled something on it, and left the store.

Martín picked up the note, reading it.

  
_**See you tomorrow** _

_**At the park** _

_**17h00. X** _

  
A little heart was scribbled in the corner. Martín shook his head. This had been quite the Friday. 

The rest of Martín's day passed by in a blur. He couldn't really remember what he had been doing all evening long, besides replaying the kiss with Andrés in his head over and over again.

He had called Manila, his best friend, immediately afterwards, and she had called him crazy for doing something reckless like that. When he mentioned his date, he could swear he heard her yelling all the way from her house in Madrid. It was a miracle that she put up with all his shit.

  
—

  
The next day rolled around pretty soon, and before he knew it, it was almost time to leave the house for his date with Andrés.

Martín was standing in front of his full body mirror, nervously tucking his shirt in his blue jeans. He had opted for a black, silk blouse and some sneakers, not wanting to be overdressed, but also still looking decent enough. 

When his watch read five p.m., he was already waiting in the park, on a bench close to the entrance. He tried to ignore the butterflies in his stomach and focused on two ducks swimming in the lake in front of him instead.

He was so lost in his thoughts that he didn't notice Andrés arriving. He got startled by him clearing his throat subtly.

"Hello, Martín," Andrés said, lightly touching Martín's shoulder in the process. Martín turned around, facing him.

"Hi, Andrés," he said, going in for a hug, but Andrés decided on giving him a kiss on the cheek instead. It made him blush, "So, what did you have in mind for this date?"

"I brought us a picnic!" Andrés said cheerfully, showing Martín a basket filled with sandwiches, Italian pastas, chocolate, strawberries and wine. He got up and rolled out a red-with-white striped blanket.

Martín felt his heart clench together in his chest. It was adorable to see how much effort Andrés had put into this.

"Come here," Andrés said, motioning him over to come and join him on the blanket in the grass. Martín stood up from the bench and took place next to Andrés.

"This looks wonderful, Andrés. I'm assuming you stole all this somewhere?" Martín said, teasing him.

Andrés scoffed at that, mocking his offense, "It hurts me to know how little confidence you have in me, Martín. I did not steal any of this."

Martín just rolled his eyes at that, opening a piece of chocolate that he had taken out of the basket. 

"I mean, you were about to rob me only yesterday, so me being a bit wary shouldn't come as a surprise," he said after taking a bite from the chocolate.

"Can't argue with that," Andrés shrugged, smiling.

They continued their date like that, peacefully eating and having some casual banter, accompanied with flirting and teasing as well, while enjoying the light buzz the alcohol gave them. It was only when they were almost at the end of their date, both reaching for the last bottle of wine at the same time, that they realised just how close together they had come to sit.

Their hands brushed slightly, and Martín felt electricity go through his entire body. 

Andrés retreated his hand, letting Martín grab the bottle first. He took a sip from it, letting out a slightly too loud moan. 

"Wow, this is really good," he said, his voice a bit slurred, "you wanna taste?"

Andrés eyed him curiously and nodded, "yeah, sure, why not?"

Martín took that as a cue to set his lips to the bottle once again, taking a big gulp.

"Can I get a taste then, or wh—," Andrés started, raising his eyebrows in confusion. He got cut off immediately when he felt Martín's hot lips on his, tasting the chocolate Martín had been eating only moments ago, mixed with the sweetness of the wine. 

Martín kissed Andrés like that and kept kissing him, softly and slowly, but passionate at the same time, knocking both of them over. It resulted with him on top of Andrés, in the park. 

"So...," Martín said, pulling away shortly.

"...how," he placed a chaste kiss on the corner of Andrés' mouth.

"...did," another one followed, this time on his nose.

"...that," the next one landed on his cheek.

"...taste?" The final kiss was sweetly placed on the other man's lips, biting his bottom lip, pulling it slightly when they parted again. 

Andrés looked at Martín with a hint of amusement.

"Very sweet, kinda like you," he answered then, picking a few strawberries out of the box and putting one out for Martín to catch with his mouth. 

"You're such a flirt," Martín said after he had finished his strawberry, licking his lips.

"Says the one who kissed me during a robbery," Andrés said, teasing.

"Will you ever let that go?" Martín whined. He still couldn't believe he had done that. Andrés looked pensive.

"Probably not," he eventually decided with a chuckle.

"I panicked, okay!" Martín said, his cheeks flushing an interesting shade of red again, from both the embarrassment and the booze. 

Andrés snorted at that. Martín gave him a playful shove.

"Don't make fun of me," he said, pouting, "or I'll call the police, thief." 

"I didn't even steal anything!" Andrés said, mocking his disappointment. Martín could only smile at that. He leaned into Andrés' space a bit more, letting himself get indulged in the other man's smell and putting his head on the other's shoulder.

He felt Andrés' hand go up to his hair, absent-mindedly playing with his brown curls.

And when he felt his stomach erupt with butterflies, he could only think about the fact that although Andrés hadn't taken away anything of material value that day, he was slowly but surely stealing little pieces of Martín's heart instead.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading!
> 
> the kissing scene at the end was inspired by amazing art drew by [nia](https://mobile.twitter.com/Icdesteban), I love u so much!
> 
> You can always follow me on my [twitter](https://mobile.twitter.com/hannib4l).


End file.
